pending doom
by Awesome dude2
Summary: max leaves the flock and Alpha brother of Omega comes to kill Max!
1. Chapter 1

Pending Doom

**Max POV**

Seven years ago when I was 15 Fang was murdered by a master assassin that nobody saw coming. He fell from the sky not yet knowing that I was four months pregnant. Gazzy and Angel were away visiting their real parents that we found alive and well. Nudge, Iggy and I took him back to my mum's where we were living at that time. I was afraid of telling anybody that I was having a baby, or at least without Fang with me. So I left hoping that everybody would be O'k without me. No one was after us anymore but I always feared that someone would find out that I was having a baby and try to take it.

Now seven years later I have a daughter named Sophie who has wings that are light blue and is developing powers like my flock did. She was very strong for her age and could grow extra arms when she wanted to. We live in Melbourne, Australia. Our house is in st. Kilda on the beach and we have a dog named Tinny who is a golden retriever cross poodle **(Giant poodle)**. I have an office job and Sophie is in grade three at primary school.

One evening we were having Spaghetti Bolognese **(I'll dumb it down to noodles with meat sauce for all those Americans out there!)** when I saw a 19 year old Nudge outside and 22 year old Iggy standing at the other exit and then heard Angels voice in my head saying "_we have you surrounded Max, you won't escape this time"_

"Mummy what's wrong?" I heard my daughter ask sounding concerned.

"Nothing honey. Just finish your dinner O'k,"

"O'k Mum. "She started eating again and then announced "I'm finished,"

"O'k I'll just go and pay." I sat up and went to the counter and paid the twenty four dollars. I decided to go out the way that Iggy was guarding and pretend that he was a random guy harassing me. I walked towards the door holding Sophie's hand. When I stepped out he grabbed me and I screamed "Let go of me!" And the security guard came and I told him "This man just grabbed me and tried to pull me into the ally!" He told Iggy to vacate the area and said" If he causes you any more trouble call the police."

"O'k" I agreed.

I quickly walked to my car and got in the car with Sophie sitting next to me.

"Mum?"

"Yer"

"Who was that?"

"I don't know just some mean person Sophie."

"O'k mum. Can I stay up and watch Harry Potter?"

"No Sophie."

"But there isn't any school in the morning!"

"O'k, but if your grumpy in the morning then you're not staying up that late again."

"O'k."

**Sophie's POV**

"Witch Harry Potter do you want to watch?"

I like the prisoner of Azkaban but I'll have to watch the half blood prince. "I'll watch the half blood prince please mum!" It's my favourite one.

"O'k honey. I'll watch it with you but I just have to do something."

"O'k I won't start it without you!"

"You can start it darling."

"O'k mum."

**Maxs POV**

I walked up to my room and dialled 7382 2639, my friend Jess' number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jess it's me."

"Hi Max, how are you going?"

"Good."

"Why'd you call?"

"Because you told me to call you at 7:30 earlier today at work."

"Oh yer!"

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to tell you that Joe and I are getting married!"

"That's great!"

"I know right!"

"When did it happen?"

"Last night at that fancy Italian place that does a special song for engagements!"

"That must have been great!"

"It was!"

"Why didn't you just tell me at work?"

"Because we're only telling our closest friends and family for now, so can you keep it a secret?"

"Sure! Oh and when are you getting married?"

"We're not getting married just yet! But when we are I'll tell you strait away!

"O'k then, Have a good night."

"O'k you two, I better go now"

"O'k, Bye."

"Bye."

I walked down stairs thinking about how good it was that Jess and Joe were getting married.

"Hay Soph do you want some ice cream?"

"Yes please!"

"O'k" I walked into the kitchen and got out two bowls and put ice cream in them covered them in chocolate toping and went to watch the movie with Soph when I heard a knock on the door...


	2. Chapter 2

Pending doom

**Maxs pov**

'Knock knock'

"Here you go soph."

"Thank you mum!"

I slowly walked to the door wondering who it could be 7:38pm. I slowly opened the door to see Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel staring at me. I quickly slammed the door and ran back to Soph.

"Hay Soph turn the volume up!"

"O'k mummy!"

I told her to turn it up so that we couldn't hear Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. And it worked! I didn't want them getting to Soph, If people knew about her then she would be in danger. All I wanted is for her to be safe, why couldn't they understand that?

The movie ended. "O'k Soph time fo..."

**Sophie's POV**

The movie was great, even tho I've seen it about seven times!

"O'k Soph time fo..."

"Time for what?"Mum wasn't moving and I was getting worried. "Mum? MUM?" I shouted getting increasingly worried. "MUM!? MUM!? MUM!? MUM!? MUM!?" I getting really scared and started crying. "MUM!"

I ran to the phone, when I got to it I paused and noticed that she had her hand in the air and her eyes open. I didn't know who to call. I decided to call Jess because I didn't know any other family.

I dialled the number but no one answered. I called again, no answer. I decided to call the police, no answer. I only had one choice. I cheeked the phone book for Ride, nothing only my mum. So I got on the computer **(Mac book pro)** and I looked up Ride, 10,283 results! I clicked on the first one... After a while I decided to walk to Jess's house. After I got there I rang the door bell, no answer. I knocked no answer. I started to shout her name, still no answer.

"JESS!" I gave up and walked down the street and screamed "HELP!"

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and here's a little chart**

**1 review 48 hours**

**2 reviews 24 hours**

**3-5 reviews 7 hours**

**6+ 2 hours**

**10+ 30 minutes**

**Please reviw!**


	3. Chapter 3

Pending doom

**14 years later**

It's the 14 year anniversary of the day the world went still. Everybody, every animal and everything was frozen, except for me, Sophie, I was seven at the time and now I'm 21 years old.

I'm sitting down in my kitchen eating cereal. And then I hear it, the sound that I have been waiting for...

"...or bed. Uuummmmmm Soph?"

"Mum?"

"Who are you!?"

"Mum, it's me Sophie."

"NO! NO! You're not!"

I gave her the whole now listen to me carefully and it'll be O'k talk and told her what happened. She cried a bit and then she fell asleep. Now I was one year younger than my mum!

"Mum, I think that it was me."

"What was you?"

"Everything! It was all me!"

"How?"

"I-I-I don't no." I admitted.

"Well that would explain why you didn't freeze with the rest of us."

"Hhhhmmmmm" I nodded

"So what have you been doing?"

"Raiding stores."

"Like what?"

"Faison, supermarkets, video stores."

"What about learning and well um, stuff, and um also school."

"I had the internet at my disposal."

"What did you do when it happened?"

"I called everyone I knew, screamed on the street. I looked up stuff and found everybody who could have pulled it off and found out allot, iteck didn't do it, the government, Russians, the school."

"So you know about all that. Well not going to school should be fine."

"Yer you did O'k."

"I also learnt some new powers, reading minds, tech powers and bombs."

"O'k."

"I know what you're thinking. And I agree."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes. Let's go."

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and here's a little chart**

**1 review 48 hours**

**2 reviews 24 hours**

**3-5 reviews 7 hours**

**6+ 2 hours**

**10+ 30 minutes**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

15 hours flying later we arrived. Mum put her hand on the door bell but didn't press it. She just stood there.

"We have to."

"I know, I just don't know what to say."

"It'll be O'k." I knew what happened from all my research. This is going to be messy.

She pressed the button '_ring ring'_

"Coming!" I heard a happy voice call out. "Hi...Max?

"Mum!" They both started to cry."It's me."

"Max? Where were you?"

"Mum, this is your granddaughter Sophie Ride!"

"What? She's like 20!"

"Actually I'm 21. Hi gramy!"

"We think that she might have accidently froze time for 14 years and she was the only one to age."

"Just give me a mi...mi...nnnn..." She fell and smashed into the ground with a thump.

**Iggys POV**

"O'k ell, yep I will, yep, yes dear, I know, yes I will be there, love you honey, bye." Man Ella can be obsessive. And that's only getting some groceries!

Nudge was at her friends and Angel and Gazzy were visiting their parents so I was going to Ella's house to and have lunch so that Dr. Martinez _like _me better. I mean what's not to like? I'm the kind innocent blind guy! Talking about blind, why am I doing the shopping!

_**Hey awesome dude2 can I be doing something else like Uuuuummmmmm...**_

**NO IGGY YOU WILL DO WHAT I THE AWSOME DUDE2 VOICE IN THE SKY SAYS!**

_**Fine mighty awesome dude2!**_

So after one hour of attempted shopping I got back to Dr. Martinez's house and saw her lying on the ground unconscious. And max standing with some other person and then Ella came out and screamed. Wow I didn't see all that coming! I swooped down and heard Ella and Max screaming at each other.

**Max's POV**

"Why'd you leave!"

"I had no choice!"

"Yes you did!"

"You don't understand!"

"Then what happened! We thought you were dead!"

"I had a child!"

"What! When!"

"When I left!"

"So it'd be seven?"

"Well not exactly..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well this is Soph, she's my daughter!"

I explained what happened and then Mum woke up and we talked for a bit. Then we heard someone at the door...

**Who was at the door? If someone can guess then I'll post straight away!**

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and here's a little chart**

**1 review 48 hours**

**2 reviews 24 hours**

**3-5 reviews 7 hours**

**6+ 2 hours**

**10+ 30 minutes**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Pending doom

**Max's POV**

"I'll get it!" Ella said excitedly.

"Aaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggg ghhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed I jumped up and ran to the door and saw Ella on the ground and a man with large muscles and he had something in his eyes, a lust for blood. I saw blood on the ground running out of her nose.

"Hi Maximum Ride. I've been waiting to meat you!"

"Who are you?"

"You might recall my brother O-M-E-G-A!" It was like he said it in slow motion. I froze and thought of Mum and Soph in the back. If he was as strong as his brother then we'd have to run, I wasn't ready to fight!

I slammed the door and ran! "RUN FOR YOUR F*#%!NG LIFE!" I screamed and grabbed Ella and Iggy took her from my hands and ran. "Don't even ask!"

"I implied that." Iggy said jumping into the sky.

I grabbed mum and flew. I noticed Soph flying in the other direction, I screamed.

"NNNOOOOO! Soph!"

I screamed and dropped Mum onto Iggy and flew in full flight to Soph, I heard the sound barrier brake and smashed into the jerk off and he crashed into the concrete and broke it into the pieces. He jumped up and threw me into the sky (Probably forgetting my wings). He 8.4 and super strong, it took me 173 feet to regain my balance and saw Soph running at him from behind and she pushed him a bit but he was to strong. We had to run.

"Soph! We have to run! You can't do anything! Run!"

"Or we could fly!"

"Okay let's go."

We started to fly to the back yard and I picked up Mum and we flew at top speed. We started to head to my house. When we got there I noticed a whole in the wall and shattered windows, Oh shit me cars on fire!

**Ella's POV**

'Knock knock'

"I'll get it!" I almost screamed happily, I was so happy that max was back! I opened the door and saw a man standing there, he looked about 25.

"Hi, how can I help you?" I asked politly.

"Well first you can." I saw the door flying towards me and...

**Iggys POV**

I heard Ella scream and then the next thing I knew we were all flying out with Ella in my hands and Dr. Martinez in Max's hands.

"Don't ask!" Max screamed.

"I implied that!"

She flew the other way and literally threw Dr. Martinez at me and I barely caught her. Again the blind guy! Really? I landed and put them down on the ground. Then I heard a noise. It was Nudge! Followed by 40 erasors. Yay this is gonna be fun!

_1 minute later_

Okay I was on the ground and they avian mutant teenage napped Nudge! Oh crap!


	6. Chapter 6

Pending doom

**Third person POV**

"NO! That's not good enough! I need more power!"

"But..."

"No buts Alpha! I am in charge around here so I need more that you and some guns!"

"Sorry sir."

"There must be some force to help me take over the world! That is why I have employed the help of a group of extraordinary erasors. Of course you have heard of erasors, well these are twice as strong and can ensure us a win!"

"Not even the whole military can destroy us!"

"Or the flock!"

"Of Corse Master!"

**Jebs POV**

"Come to life Ari! You are needed!"

""Yes?"

"So Ari two, you must keep my daughter and grand daughter alive long enough."

"Okay."

"Now fly!" He flew away and dove into the clouds.

If he could not achieve his mission then all would be lost...

**Max's POV**

We sat down for dinner and explained all that happened to each other.

"HELP! HELP!"

"Gazzy!" Iggy screamed

"Help!" He screamed "Angel! She was kidnapped! By someone named A-l-p-h-a!" Again with the slow motion why?

"What!?" Ella screamed.

"He ambushed us, we fought back but he was to strong!" He had cuts and bruises all over him.

Mum cleaned up his wounds. Ella and Iggy were sitting together and talking to Soph. I knew that this wasn't good. We had to fight back!

**Dun dun dun! Cliffy ha! Will the flock be able to save the day once more with Fang, Nudge and Angel out of action? Put in your reviews! I really want your feedback and opinions!**


	7. Chapter 7 Kill me!

Pending doom

**Max's POV**

"Come on! We're going to be late for dinner!" Mum screamed.

We have to go to some stupid place for dinner because Iggy can't be bothered cooking. We all got in the minivan, Mum and I sat in the front, Ella and Iggy behind us and Soph and Gazzy were right in the back.

6 minutes later Gazzy and Iggy were fighting, Mum was shouting at them and Soph and Ella were screaming or singing along to some song. And me you ask? Well I was wishing that some erasors would come and kill me!

"Aaaaarrrrrggggghhhhhh!" Did someone answer my call? YAY I was saved! "I love this song!" DAMN it was just Ella!

"**I feel my wings have broken  
In your hands  
I feel the words unspoken  
Inside  
When they pull you under  
And I would give you any thing you want  
You were all I wanted  
All my dreams are falling down  
Crawling round and round and round**

Somebody kill me  
Let your waters drown me right now  
Somebody kill me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just kill, kill  
Come on  
I've been waiting for you

I see the world has folded in your knife  
I feel the waves crash down inside  
And they pull me under  
And I would give you anything you want  
You were all I wanted  
All my dreams have fallen down  
Crawling round and round and round

Somebody kill me  
Let your waters drown me right now  
Somebody kill me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just kill, kill  
Come on  
I've been waiting for you

All my blood's are on the ground  
Crawling' round and round and round

Somebody kill me  
Let your waters drown me right now  
Somebody kill me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just kill, kill  
Come on  
I'm still waiting for death

Thank you, thank you very much!"

"What the !#%!"

"Gazzy! No swearing! And Max, What the !#% ?"

"**All my blood's are on the ground  
Crawling' round and round and round**

Somebody kill me  
Let your waters drown me right now  
Somebody kill me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just kill, kill  
Come on  
I'm still waiting for death"

"Iggy you can't either!"

**"All my blood's are on the ground  
Crawling' round and round and round**

Somebody kill me  
Let your waters drown me right now  
Somebody kill me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just kill, kill  
Come on  
I'm still waiting for death"

"Oh great! Not you two as well"

"**I feel my wings have broken  
In your hands  
I feel the words unspoken  
Inside  
When they pull you under  
And I would give you anything you want  
You were all I wanted  
All my dreams are falling down  
Crawling round and round and round**

Somebody kill me  
Let your waters drown me right now  
Somebody kill me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just kill, kill  
Come on  
I've been waiting for you

I see the world has folded in your knife  
I feel the waves crash down inside  
And they pull me under  
And I would give you anything you want  
You were all I wanted  
All my dreams have fallen down  
Crawling round and round and round

Somebody kill me  
Let your waters drown me right now  
Somebody kill me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just kill, kill  
Come on  
I've been waiting for you

All my blood's are on the ground  
Crawling' round and round and round

Somebody kill me  
Let your waters drown me right now  
Somebody kill me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just kill, kill  
Come on  
I'm still waiting for death!"

"**All my blood's are on the ground  
Crawling' round and round and round**

Somebody kill me  
Let your waters drown me right now  
Somebody kill me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just kill, kill  
Come on  
I'm still waiting for death!"

"Wait were did that come from?"

"ME!"

"Aaaagggghhhhhhrrrrrrrr! Was that Jeb?"

"Yes, yes it was."

"Where is Jeb?"

"I'm on the roof!"

"What?"

"T-h-e r-o-o-f!"

" I know I mean aagghhrr, just forget it"

"Okay"

"**All my blood's are on the ground  
Crawling' round and round and round**

Somebody kill me  
Let your waters drown me right now  
Somebody kill me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just kill, kill  
Come on  
I'm still waiting for death!"

"I may as well join in."

"**I feel my wings have broken  
In your hands  
I feel the words unspoken  
Inside  
When they pull you under  
And I would give you any thing you want  
You were all I wanted  
All my dreams are falling down  
Crawling round and round and round**

Somebody kill me  
Let your waters drown me right now  
Somebody kill me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just kill, kill  
Come on  
I've been waiting for you

I see the world has folded in your knife  
I feel the waves crash down inside  
And they pull me under  
And I would give you anything you want  
You were all I wanted  
All my dreams have fallen down  
Crawling round and round and round

Somebody kill me  
Let your waters drown me right now  
Somebody kill me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just kill, kill  
Come on  
I've been waiting for you

All my blood's are on the ground  
Crawling' round and round and round

Somebody kill me  
Let your waters drown me right now  
Somebody kill me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just kill, kill  
Come on  
I'm still waiting for death!"

We got to the place had dinner got band. Normal stuff.

"Okay let's start singing again! But mutant bird kids and bird adults start singing in the second verse! 3, 2, 1, Go!"

"**I feel my wings have broken  
In your hands  
I feel the words unspoken  
Inside  
When they pull you under  
And I would give you any thing you want  
You were all I wanted  
All my dreams are falling down  
Crawling round and round and round**

Somebody kill me  
Let your waters drown me right now  
Somebody kill me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just kill, kill  
Come on  
I've been waiting for you

I see the world has folded in your knife  
I feel the waves crash down inside  
And they pull me under  
And I would give you anything you want  
You were all I wanted  
All my dreams have fallen down  
Crawling round and round and round

Somebody kill me  
Let your waters drown me right now  
Somebody kill me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just kill, kill  
Come on  
I've been waiting for you

All my blood's are on the ground  
Crawling' round and round and round

Somebody kill me  
Let your waters drown me right now  
Somebody kill me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just kill, kill  
Come on  
I'm still waiting for death!"

_**A/N Please review if you liked this chapter, you want to annoy me by complaining or you have an idea, then you duty to the mutant bird kids of the world!**_


	8. Chapter 8 The strangler

Pending doom

**Max's POV**

'Thump'

The roof started ripping off and I heard a growl

"Time to die Bitch"

Mum swerved the car and he fell off, followed by a bus running over Alpha.

"You think that a measly Bus could stop me!"

I looked back and saw a bus flying towards me.

"Craaaaaaap!" Mum screamed.

"Come on!" I yelled to Iggy, Gazzy and Soph. We took to the skies in formation **(I have no idea what formation it was but use your imagination)**.

"See you in hell drainer!"

He swooped at me and smashed my into the bus not knowing that it was about to ignite the fuel! 'Kablamy!' I countered the explosion with my speed to counter when. Wait back forward! What did he mean by Drainer? Well back to more important matters. I had to take this fight to some were that I had the upper hand.

"We need to take the fight to some where less or more populated!"

"Agreed."

"You lead, I'm blind!"

"And I'm not allowed to fly at the front!" And why would we let Gazzy at the front?

"Let's Fly!"

I flew to the sun when I saw that he had wings for the first time. Now this is gonna be fun!

We dodged buildings and trees as we flew at lightning speed I saw a tall hill.

"Time to say bye bye!" I felt hands covering my neck and saw Alpha.

When I felt the life leaving my body and I saw the most boatful thing I have ever seen. My life flashed before me, I heard Fang calling to me towards him. I haven't heard his voice for ever. I gave up and went towards the light, it felt warm and I thought I was finally safe...

**A/N Sorry it was so short but I wanted to leave you wanting more! And the story is not over yet!**


	9. Chapter 9 renforcments

Pending doom

**Max's POV**

"Max!Max!"

Wait that wasn't in my head! That's Fang! I Felt Alphas hands loosen, I turned around and saw fang with a smile on his face. Wait a smile? His never smiled! And now he sees my dying and he smiles! If I live I will rip his throat out and switch it with his oesophagus!

"Advance!" Screamed fang and a pack of Leotaurs, A crab man and Fangs gang ran in screaming. I looked up and saw angel and nudge flying in. Then Fang raised his hands as soldiers made of fire stood and as Fang moved his hands as they ran in. Now I see why he was smiling!

"Hahahaha! You think that some measly help will save your pathetic lives! I am the all mighty ALPHA soon to ruler of the universe!"

"Not on my watch jackass!" I through my fist up at him and everyone was surrounded him,

"It's time!"

"Time for what?" Fang asked accusingly.

"My unstoppable force of erasors will rip you to shreds!"

"Some puny erasors aren't going to stop us!" Angel screamed out of the sky, I felt like running up and hugging her!

"These aren't normal erasors! Not to mention that there are over one million!"

"As if That isn't very likely that there would be exactly 1,000,000,000 erasors! I mean where would you even get 1,000,000,000 erasors?"

"Shut up puny girl! Attack!"

"Oh shit!

"Yup!"

"I didn't sign up for this!"

"RROOAARRRRRRRRRR!"


	10. Chapter 10 the end, for now

Pending doom

We all fought for hours on end when I saw my opportunity! I grabbed his leg and flipped him back into the ground, He smiled and flapped away.

"This was only your fist test maximum ride! There will be many more!"

_**The End... **_

**I will make a sequel so add me as your favourite author to follow all the sequels! And if you have any ideas I'm open to suggestions and any feed back!**


End file.
